


eros and apollo

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, and harrison is annoyed, max is done, neil is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Apollo was hit with the golden arrow, making him fall in love with Eros.Eros was hit with the lead arrow, filling her with hatred for Apollo.





	eros and apollo

"So, you have a love-hate relationship with him is what you're saying."

Max didn't seem too amused, and it's not like the taller boy could blame him. He'd heard his rants about David and all the ungodly shit he does, and he really couldn't lie, he absolutely hated listening to him. It was humorous at first; Him and Nikki watching Max flip his shit over how their camp counselor smiles more than the average person. But, as all good things do, it got boring listening to him after a while. He can only imagine how bored Max must be right now, considering he's been listening to him ramble for about three days straight.

"No shit, Sherlock!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's such bullshit. There's no way someone like him can exist. He defies all fucking nature and the natural order of all things science! Not only that, he's-"

"He's annoying as shit, especially with his cocky but also very awkward and shy attitude that somehow turns you on really easily."

"You dick, be serious!" Even if he was hiding it, his cheeks flared up. Max seemed to notice this and smirked.

"Oh, c'mon," Max chuckled softly; his grin hiding behind his hand. "Even the dumbest person could tell right away that you're so very gay for him, Neil."

The Jewish boy sighed loudly, slumping over and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Okay, yeah. You have a point. But even so, he's oblivious, and not only that he seems to be even more aggressive with me these days." He glanced over at Max again, who raised an eyebrow in question.

“As in..?"

"He snapped at me earlier today! You literally were standing right next to me!" His voice rose in volume. His disbelief was evident. "I made a shitty comment because I'm an asshole, and he just about fucking screamed at me! 'For fuck's sake, Neil, not everything has to relate to fucking science! Come again to fucking bore everybody another time, I'm busy entertaining people with something actually worth looking at!' God, what a fucking dickwad! Science is absolutely worth looking at, right?"

"Yes, of  _ course, _ " His eye twitched slightly in annoyance as he watched his friend roll his eyes obnoxiously. "Maybe he didn't mean it?"

"He swore a shit ton more than usual. He was being serious." Neil groaned loudly, getting up to pour himself another cup of coffee. "What did I even do to him?"

Max leaned back, pointing a finger at him.

"Well for one, you called his magic bullshit, and you literally just said that you insulted him earlier."

Neil scoffed, eyes focused on pouring the hot drink into the mug.

"Fuck you."

"Wouldn't you rather fuck Harrison?"

A cup shattering could be heard as Neil lunged for the Indian boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was. so short. and lame. im so sorry.


End file.
